valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Coby Caird
Shocktrooper |Likes = Musaad Mayfield Yoko Martens Catherine O'Hara |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = EWI veteran Foreman (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Carpentry trainer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |English = Roger L. Jackson }} is a sixty-five year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile A foreman for a carpentry company before he joined the militia, his bad back is the result of an injury suffered during EW1. Alicia bears a strong resemblance to the daughter he lost in EW1. Seeing her is a constant reminder of his loss, leading him to keep his distance. After leaving Squad 7, he began a school to train young carpenters. Years later, surrounded by his large family and many students, he ended his life in peace. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 232 *Accuracy - 13 *Evasion - 12 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 395 *Accuracy - 42 *Evasion - 33.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Bad Back' - Bending over to crouch puts a strain on their weak back, causing a drop in defense. *'Alicia Hater' - Having Alicia around is a drag, causing a drop in evasion. Battle Potentials *'Damage Boost' - Attack power against human targets is boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their HP reaches zero. Quotes Selection *"I fallow ya kid." *"I'll handle this." Attacking *"Hiight!" *"Take this!" *"You animal!" Killing a Foe *"How bout' that!?" Enemy Sighted *"Hostiles sighted!" *"Enemy spotted!" Team Attack *"Rrghah!" *"Here comes the cavalry!" *"Got your backup right here!" *"I'll join in, Musaad." (Musaad) *"I'll join in, Yoko." (Yoko) Personal Potentials *"Solid as the ground beneath me" (Country Bred) *"Alright you kids. Follow me!" (Born Leader) *"Ouch, ow, oww...dang back." (Bad Back) *"Look too damn much like her." (Alicia Hater) Battle Potentials *"I'm feelin' spicy!" (Damage Boost) *"Aww...you still trying to dodge? Heehah!" (Undodgeable Shot) *"Ha! How do you like that luck?" (Dud Mine) *"Takes more than that to bury me!" (Phoenix) Healed by Ragnaid *"Ahh. That's great." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Don't go dying over a codger like me." *"Do whatever you can!" *"Pull it together, Musaad." (Musaad) *"Hang in there, Yoko." (Yoko) *"Don't die on me, Catherine!" (Catherine) HP Critical *"...Rgh...slave driver..." *"Hey...I'm an old man here." Unconsciousness *"Son of a..." Death *"Didn't have much...longer anyhow...I'd rather go out...fightin' for Gallia..." Enter Squad 7 *"Name's Coby Caird, boyo! Looks to me like we're gonna see a lot of each other!" Exit Squad 7 *"You got my mark, kid! You ever need a relic like me again, just gimme a call!" Trivia *Coby was a member of Squad 2 in the anime, but he may have been killed in action. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters